


with every single kiss

by hannamoon



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Season/Series 02, and humour, but mostly a gratuitous use of commas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannamoon/pseuds/hannamoon
Summary: On the road, there’s not many chances to be alone.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	with every single kiss

**Author's Note:**

> title from ooh la la by josie dunne
> 
> and shoutout to hannah (dreaminginscenes on ao3) for reading this over and giving me the courage to post it lmao

She smiles as Eugene captures her lips again, instantly winding her arms further around him and parting her mouth to allow him in. He complies, his hands tracing slow circles over her hips, still holding her from when he’d playfully pulled her into his lap. Much less decisive, Rapunzel trails her fingers over every expanse of skin she can find. She snakes a hand under his collar and grasps his shoulder when he turns his attention to the soft skin underneath her ear, slowly kissing a path down her neck.

“Hey, have you guys seen my harmonica anywhere?” Rapunzel quickly pulls away, breathless, as Lance enters the room. “I think Cass hid it again.”

She knows her cheeks are flushed, and reddening further from the intrusion, as she scrambles to jump away from Eugene. But his arms are firm around her waist, so she settles for messily twisting in his embrace until she’s sideways in his lap, her skirts astray, and perhaps appearing more disheveled than she already was.

Thankfully, Lance doesn’t seemed perturbed as he rummages through Cassandra’s bedside belongings, barely casting them a second glance.

 _“Lance,”_ Eugene grumbles.

He finally turns around, grinning at their predicament. “Oh, sorry, am I interrupting?”

Two days on the road since they left Corona, and it’s already wearing on Rapunzel. She loves the adventure and the freedom that comes with it, but the one factor she hadn’t anticipated was her time with Eugene. Back in the castle, they managed to sneak away together several times a day, one of them inevitably stealing the other from their duties. She’d thought it would be easier out on the caravan with less prying eyes or responsibilities, but their friends turned out to be the worst spies of all. If it wasn’t Cass groaning every time Rapunzel let her lips linger after a kiss, then it was Hook Foot, stumbling in at an inopportune time.

It mostly doesn’t bother her. Not when she’s distracted by the novelty of exploring the world beyond Corona. But sometimes, like now, Eugene will come in as she’s finishing up a painting, and lounge in the chair beside her, no business looking as handsome as he does. He’ll compliment her, say something sly, and drag his eyes down her body until she has no choice but to sit astride his thighs and kiss him until they’re both gasping for air.

“Yeah,” Eugene answers, “actually, you are.”

Wide grin still plastered on his face, Lance says, “Don’t mind me! Carry on, please.”

“What the hell is going on in here? I’ve told you a thousand times not to touch my things!”

Rapunzel sighs when Cass enters the room and begins a shouting match, forgetting she’s still sitting in Eugene’s lap as she leans back and bumps into his chin. He smooths out her skirt with an apologetic kiss to her temple, sharing an exasperated look that she’s quickly becoming acquainted with.

The next chance they get to be alone, Eugene’s sliding into her and Cassandra’s half of the caravan. Ever since a few weeks ago, when she nearly lost her boyfriend to a crazy ex-fiancée and the two of them refused to part with each other that night, Cass has begrudgingly allowed Eugene into the space under the condition that she’s not around.

So now during the nights Cassandra stays up to guide the caravan, Eugene never fails to crawl into her bunk. It’s mostly to sleep, since he also never fails to complain about the tight space and low ceiling, but that’s never stopped Rapunzel from trying.

“Shit,” he mutters, banging his head on his way up the ladder for the third time in a row.

She doesn’t wait for him to fully climb into the bed before she’s sitting forward and pulling him down beside her. He lands clumsily, limbs sprawled around her, but she’s waited all day to kiss him properly. So she does, the breath of his laugh skating over her cheeks. His hands are gentle as they find their places at her side and framing her jaw. She wonders, not for the first time, how he manages to stay so restrained when every brush of his skin against hers makes her head spin.

“Miss me?” he teases.

Not deigning with a response, she drags his mouth back to hers.

Eugene parts from her just long enough to slip under her bedsheets, and she takes the chance to slide her hands under his shirt, tracing the planes of his stomach. It’s one of her favourite things to do—memorising every dip and curve of his chest, tracing over old scars, and discovering which caresses make him moan against her lips.

“I’ve been scheming,” she tells him, pulling back for air.

He laughs and tilts her head to gain access to her neck. “Oh, of something good, I hope?”

For a moment, she loses her train of thought, hearing nothing but the pounding of her heart in her chest as Eugene nips at then soothes the tender skin beneath her jaw. She cups the back of his head to keep him in place.

“I thought,” she manages through gasps, “that we could sneak away for a day or two? Go camping, maybe, while our friends stay behind to keep an eye on things.”

Rapunzel mourns the contact when he leans back. He has a gentle mirth in his eyes, a look she’s associated with him over the past year, that’s always accompanied by a soft laugh and a smattering of kisses. It looks out of place with the faint flush in his cheeks and hair mussed in the way he only allows with her. Always careful with her despite how much she wants to beg him to be anything but.

“That sounds perfect.”

She tugs his head back down to hers, lips just grazing his before she pauses. “You think so?”

And _there_ is the look she wanted. The heavy eyelids, the blown pupils. She feels his lips quirk into a smile as his fingertips graze her thigh under the hem of her nightgown, playfully teasing back.

“Mm,” he agrees, pressing a small kiss to her upper lip. “Can we go tomorrow?”

Grinning, she closes the final distance between them, parting her lips and shifting to bring his hand further up her thigh. Eugene tends to follow her lead, always intent on letting her set the pace between them. It was fun in the castle when she could explore him slowly and inquire about each new thing she discovered, appraising their intimacy one step at a time. But it’s torturous now that she hasn’t had him solely to herself in weeks, and can feel the heat dancing under her skin like she’s going to burst at any moment.

She shifts her hips again and spreads her legs a bit farther apart, hoping he’ll take the hint. The tracing of his fingers against her skin halts just below where she wants them, and she groans into his mouth. He stills completely above her then, breaths as heavy as her own, as he rests against her forehead and waits.

Rapunzel moans his name in response, knowing he’s only pausing for her permission to proceed. Then, much too slowly for her liking, he finally drags his hand between her legs. At her gasp, he moves more quickly—repositioning himself beside her and drawing her lips back under his, his tongue sliding languidly against her own. He slips past her underwear before she can catch her breath, and her back arches into his touch.

As his fingers move against her, she tilts her head back and lets him kiss down her neck, feels him through the fabric of the thin slip she wore to bed. Her hands fist in his shirt, and she tries to keep her voice low. Despite the impeccable architecture of the caravan they travel in, she’s fallen victim to its thin walls before. Eugene, on the other hand, seems content to test that limit. She feels his warning smile against her collarbone a second before he guides a finger inside her, and rewards her responding whine with another kiss.

Later, he whispers words she can’t hear over the rush in her head as she falls apart. Thighs shaking, she curls against him, pressing breathless kisses against any skin she can reach as she comes down.

She feels him roll them slowly until she’s resting on his chest, vaguely aware of him pulling the blanket more securely around them. Rapunzel tries to reach for him, too, but he catches her hands and folds her further into his arms. So she leans up to kiss him instead, which he happily obliges.

“I love you,” she whispers, once Eugene’s warmth and the lulling rattle of the caravan have returned to her senses.

“Love you too, sunshine.”

She kisses him until she’s too tired to hold her head up, then resolves to drawing lazy flowers on his chest. Her nights with him are few and far between, and she loathes losing even a second of this time to sleep. But his body is warm against hers, his heartbeat drowning out the world around them until she drifts away in his grasp.

The sound of a door shutting startles her awake the next morning. She blinks up at the soft, golden light of dawn, and marvels at the shadows it casts over Eugene’s face. It’s a sight she stores away to recreate in her journal later.

Cassandra’s rustling on the other side of the small room drags her thoughts away. She must be returning to bed, which means it’s Rapunzel’s turn to drive the caravan. Before she can sit up and begin her morning though, Eugene’s arms tighten around her as he buries his face into her hair and pulls her impossibly close. “Sneak away, you said?” he mumbles. “Sounding better and better by the minute.”

She allows herself a moment to relax against him, smiling in spite of her reluctance to leave his embrace. If they get up now, they’re guaranteed to have some time alone before everyone else rouses.

“Come on, Eugene. Let’s go watch the sunrise.”


End file.
